


Here

by mousewritings



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousewritings/pseuds/mousewritings
Summary: “Come on, Tron,” Kevin says in a casual way, but it’s enough to make the circuits under Tron’s suit sing. “It’s fine. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”Tron—already showing off his impressive knowledge of Kevin's world—rolls his eyes. “That’s not my point, Flynn.”
Relationships: Kevin Flynn/Tron
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Here

“Come on, Tron,” Kevin says in a casual way, but it’s enough to make the circuits under Tron’s suit sing. “It’s fine. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

Tron—already showing off his impressive knowledge of Flynn’s world—rolls his eyes. “That’s not my point, Flynn.”

Kevin leans closer, his hands bracing himself on the couch. His grin, already playful, turns downright flirtatious, and his eyes lock onto Tron’s with an incredible intensity. “Then what _is_ your point?”

This is unfair. Kevin _knows_ Tron won’t be able to completely focus like this. Tron tells himself it isn’t working, but it is. Oh, it is.

“It’s just,” Tron starts, stops. He needs to stop looking into Kevin’s eyes, but it’s a losing battle. It always has been. “Maybe Clu has a point. You spend so much time outside the Grid. And I know it’s for good reason, and I keep telling Clu that, but it’s… it’s hard to be patient sometimes. It’s hard to wait for you.”

Kevin’s gaze softens then. His grin loses its playfulness—just enough to let Tron know that his words meant something. But his tone is anything but sad when he says, “You miss me that much, huh?”

Tron rolls his eyes again and huffs. “Of course I do, Flynn,” he replies. “Of course I do.”

“I’m here now.”

“I know you are?”

Kevin chuckles, the sound of it absolutely wonderful, and presses his lips to Tron’s, his hand coming up to brace the back of Tron’s neck. Tron kisses him back, smiles against him. Yes, he missed Flynn. And as Kevin’s other hand starts moving up his thigh, Tron thinks, how could he not?


End file.
